Prayer
by Cielo1207
Summary: The seven prayers Tsuna has prayed in his life and why he wishes they were never answered.Tsuna and guardians


**Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of its characters. No money is made from this.**

**I do not have a bone to pick with Christianity or Catholics. I am a catholic myself. It is not meant to insult or offend God in any form. It is just a fanfic.**

* * *

><p>He is no catholic; he does not believe in any god for that matter but it is moments like this that make him pray to the god he does not believe in and wishes that he believes.<p>

**1.**  
>The first prayer he ever makes is not intentional. Gokudera is driving his car because his chauffeur is sick and Tsuna realizes why no one has ever volunteered Gokudera to drive before. Because Gokudera drives like a demon on crack and it scares the hell out of the twenty year old boss.<p>

_Dear lord, please let me survive this drive._

Tsuna pleads with Gokudera to let him walk the rest of the way because even a mafia boss needs exercise. Gokudera finally agrees with the promise that he will tail Tsuna. Tsuna is just glad to get out of the car. He closes the door and Gokudera beams at him.

"Bye Tenth! Be safe."

He has just reached a crossing when something behind him explodes. He turns around, horrified and watches as the car he was in burns…with Gokudera in it. He hears screams or perhaps they're his as he tries to run towards the car. Someone restrains him and he wants to scream at the person.

"Let me go! I can freeze the flames using zero point breakthrough!"

And then he realizes that those flames aren't dying will flames and he falls to the ground sobbing. Many prayers later; he realizes with bitter irony that it is the first prayer in a long list of twisted prayers that are answered. He is safe, he survived the drive. He wishes he didn't.

**2.**  
>His second prayer is said because of a request. Ryohei is going for the semifinals of a boxing match and Kyoko, who has converted into Christianity, asks him if he wants to pray for him. Tsuna decides that it would do no harm and so he prays.<p>

_Dear lord, please let Ryohei win his match._

Ryohei does win. But he loses the next match and the match after that. He is boxed bloody and sore and barely puts up a fight when an assassin is sent the same week. Tsuna can only stare as pictures of Ryohei's mutilated body are sent to him. He can only sit there, numb as Kurokawa Hana screams and curses him. He can only cry as Kyoko looks at him with blank eyes. He wonders if he should have been more specific with his prayer.

**3.**  
>Lambo had complained to him about how lonely he felt in middle school, so as Lambo enters high school, Tsuna says a prayer.<p>

_Dear lord, please let Lambo have friends._

One year later, as he stares at the teen lying in the coffin, everyone around him crying, the prayer comes back to sock him in the gut. Drug and alcohol abuse was what destroyed the once carefree child. Lambo's friends were the ones to introduce him to, as they put it, 'a whole new world'. Friends rather like him…he had introduced Lambo into the bloody world of guardians and left him floundering in politics and blood. He can't help but blame himself for not letting the child have a safer childhood, a safer life. He begins to see the pattern in his prayers.

**4.**  
>As Yamamoto leaves for a particularly dangerous mission, he can't help but pray. He tries to keep it as straightforward as possible.<p>

_Dear lord, please let Yamamoto come home safe. Be in one whole, healthy piece as he steps into the mansion._

On the day Yamamoto returns, he waits at the foyer of the mansion. He sees Yamamoto get out of the car but he does not allow himself to feel relieved yet. As Yamamoto steps through the door step, he beams.

"Welcome ba—"

The maids scream as blood splatters when the bullet enters Yamamoto's head. They tug at his shirt, trying to get him away. Tsuna just stands there as tiny drops of Yamamoto's blood trickle down his face.

**5.**  
>It is Christmas night and Tsuna thinks that surely a prayer on Christmas won't hurt.<p>

_Dear lord, please let Hibari-san be warm, he is in a cold country right now._

Tsuna should've known better than to pray on any day. When, he gets a report that his cloud guardian burned to death in an enemy base, he can't stop the giggle that escapes his mouth. Soon, he is shaking with suppressed laughter, until tears start to leak from his eyes. He laughs until there are no more tears.

**6.**  
>He prays the simplest prayer for Chrome.<p>

_Dear lord, please let Chrome be happy._

She comes to him one day, amidst his guardians' graves.

"Goodbye Boss."

"Where are you going?" Chrome smiles and cups his cheek.

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"Will you be happy?" This is most important to him; his prayer has to be answered.

"As long as Mukuro-sama is there… I will be. But… we will always be with you."

She gives him one final peck on his cheek and dissipates into mist. Later, he is not surprised when a representative from Vendicare comes to tell him that Rokudo Mukuro has died. He is not surprised at all.

**7.**  
>He lives to the ripe age of eighty and he prays one last time.<p>

_Dear lord, please let me slumber peacefully, the best I will ever have._

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>Remember, not meant to insult or offend.<p> 


End file.
